batman_arkhamversefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is the Alphamatrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys'elf and Mykdl'dy. General Information Big Chill ''is a winged humanoid alien that resembles a moth and is considered to be the primary alien for transport in terms of flying in the Alphamatrix roster. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. His personality is undetermined as it does shift from sometimes comedic, to stoic, etc, etc. Basically moodswings. Species ''Big Chill is a Necrofriggian, a very unique and crowded species. Tens of billions of them exist in numerous planets, most prominent being the planets Kylmyys'elf and Mykdl'dy. They all reproduce asexually, as there is no clear male/female gender within the race. Necrofriggians breed asexually by laying eggs once every 80 years. They build a nest out of large amounts of metal, from which their egg will hatch, ranging from a few to many. The average lifespan of a Necrofriggian ranges from five hundred - one thousand years. Their origins lie in Kylmyys'elf, where they evolved from a caterpillar-like species. From there, this multicolored species began to expand their intelligence and knowledge and soon after, they had built wooden tools and homes. The Necrofriggians were a unique species, each being their own color and personality. Love isn't a concept they're familiar with since it isn't necessary for reproduction, though that's not to say they entirety of the species don't fall in love, though a majority just don't feel it. Instead, they're a race that prefers to live life to its fullest and go on adventures, expand on knowledge and preserve artifacts of history. Again, it's not to say every Necrofriggian is like this, only the majority. They do experience mood swings very often, which does get in the way of progress in certain situations. However, after fully experiencing their own planet and finding out all it's secrets, lore and mysteries, they expanded to its other nearby planets. The closest planet to Kylmyys'elf ended up being Mykdl'dy, a planet tidally locked with their sun. Though much smaller due to its narrow, habitable zone, it was rich in ancient history in which an ancient race of extinct aliens had lived there prior. Even beyond those two planets, they went to other nearby planets such as Scryrim, though the remaining planets that they migrated to had already existing species within them, meaning they had to share a home with other aliens. Necrofriggians are also known for having an honor system, as betrayal and lying can result in even death sentences. Home Planet The Necrofriggian home worlds resides in the Monceros System: Kylmyys'elf, the initial home world, is a planet rich in history. Rich in wild life as well, such as Psycholeopterrans and a lion-resembling species named the Enceph Sabres to name a few, the planet is truly a sight to behold. The architecture on this planet resembles that of homes and other places within Earth's feudal Japan era. Rich with large castles and villages, as well as waterfalls and lakes, the Necrofriggians kept the place swift and clean from any mess or damage. As well as this, overly large museums are dedicated to the history of Kylmyys'elf, that the Necrofriggians cherish. It's neighboring planet, Mykdyl'dy, is tidally locked with its sun, so one side of Mykdl'dy always faces the sun, while the other does not. The day side of Mykdl'dy is molten hot at 3,600°F (about 1,982°C) and the night side is -320°F (about -196°C). There is a narrow habitable zone in the middle of the two temperature extremes. The atmosphere on this planet, despite Necrofriggians not being affected in the slightest, can be deadly to a lot of other species. Within it's habitable zone lies a city that resembles that of modern day Earth in architecture. Though initially destroyed due to a great war of the previous species that resided on this planet and sadly now extinct (along with the other wildlife and species), the Necrofriggians rebuilt and recreated every inch of this planet as accurately as they could. This planet served as a goldmine for the Necrofriggian objective to preserve history (among other things), as underground museums exist for old relics and such. Abilities & Weaknesses Big Chill's greatest asset is his flying ability, to which he can fly at incredible speeds. Another great asset is his Cryokinesis, being able to breathe ice and freeze anything to an absolute zero temperature. But his major abilities also carries out to his density shifting and by extention, intangibility, which he can definitely do. He also has a great resistence and possible immunity to atmospheric and temperature changes. Though not many weaknesses, he's not exactly known to be a very durable or strong alien, which are comparable to that of a Human Being. He does sacrifice some mobility when in his winged form as well. Big Chill's ''other glaring weakness comes in the form of his mood swings, which he does inherit from his own species, making him an unpredictable alien. Appearances Trivia *The voice actor for Big Chill is Dee Bradley Baker, based on his portrayal of Big Chill in Ben 10: Alien Force (2008). *''Big Chill's'' colors are primarily based on the Necrofriggians shown in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *One of the planet names, Scryrim, is based on an existing fan-made Necrofriggian home planet that Sif had created. *The planet name of Kylmyys'elf was changed due to Sif finding the original name sounding like "Kill mes" and deciding to expand it to sound like "Kill me'self". Gallery The Executioner - Big Chill Cloaked.png|''Big Chill Cloaked''